


I Have a Secret

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter comes out to his friends and family.





	I Have a Secret

Peter whimpers as he squirms in his seat. “Mr. Stark? I… i…”

“Yes, kid?” Tony asks, putting down his tools.

“I have a secret, Mr. Stark.”

Tony laughs. “I know you do. I already figured it out, remember?”

Peter smiles shyly. “I have another one.”

Tony leans back. “You can tell me, kiddo.”

Peter shifts uncomfortably. “I um… I’m b-bisexual, Mr. Stark. I haven’t told anyone.”

Tony smiles fondly at the kid. “You choose a good person to come out to first, then. Being bi myself.”

Peter gasps and looks up. “You are?”

Tony nods and picks his tools back up. “Yep. I kept that more under wraps than most things, but I didn’t keep it a secret or anything.”

Peter swallows thickly. “I want to tell my friends, but I’m scared.” He whispers.

Tony smiles. “Don’t worry too much about it. You come out when you’re ready, kiddo, and I’ll be here. And I’ll use my repulsers on anyone that’s mean to you.”

Peer giggles at that. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

~

“May? I have a secret I want to tell you.”

May looks up from her book. “Is it Spider-Man level?” She asks.

Peter swallows thickly “No, not quite that big… I um… I’m… I’m bisexual…” he mumbles.

May sighs in relief. “Alright. That’s okay. Thank you for telling me, I’m glad you trust me that much.”

Peter looks up and smiles at her. “You aren’t mad?”

May shakes her head. “No, not at all. I’m glad you’re comfortable telling me.”

Peter kisses her cheek, hugging her. “I love you so much, May.”

~

“And so I was thinking, I mean, we could just do this instead, and save a lot of time on homework and-“

“Ned, I have a secret.” He says.

Ned frowns. “Yes?”

“I’m bisexual.”

Ned rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve known a long time.”

“You did?”

Ned laughs and nods. “Dude, you told me you liked Iron Man and wanted him to be your boyfriend when you were like 7.”

Peter blushes. “Dude…”

~

“MJ?”

“Hm?”

“I’m bi”

“Cool.”

~

Peter smiles as he goes to school next week. Everyone knows he’s bi now, and no one has acted any differently around him.

Maybe the world isn’t such a bad place after all.


End file.
